Killing me softly
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: Tabla de las etapas del duelo escrita para teh typewriter. Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptació; Gracia también deberá pasar por todas ellas.
1. Negación

Esta tabla, de cinco temas sobre las etapas de duelo, la he hecho para la comunidad de LJ tehtypewriter. Cada capítulo será una de las etapas.

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arakawa&co.

**Beta: **Adazmerize, Lt. Ross

¡Espero que lo disfruteis!

**

* * *

**

**Negación**

Aquel día, Gracia se levantó con un mal presentimiento encogiéndole el corazón. Y, cuando su marido se iba hacia el cuartel, tuvo el impulso de pedirle, _rogarle_, que se quedara. Que no la dejara sola aquella noche, que no la abandonase. Sin embargo, le observó partir en silencio, escondiendo sus preocupaciones, con un último beso de despedida en los labios.

Lo que ocurrió horas más tarde es para ella un vago recuerdo. Era tarde, Elycia hacía rato que dormía y Maes no había vuelto; posiblemente, esa noche no regresara. Así que, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, despertándola de golpe, ese sentimiento de angustia se hizo más fuerte. No era posible que fuera su marido, nunca llamaría a la puerta a esas horas.

Su mente le decía que no abriese la puerta, que si hacía ver que no había nadie, lo que fuese que esperaba afuera desaparecería. Pero ignoró esos pensamientos y abrió. Al otro lado le esperaba un oficial del ejército, pero para ella fue algo más: no era un simple oficial, no era un simple mensaje. Era el fin de su felicidad. Era la muerte de su marido.

Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro, confuso. Como si viviera una pesadilla de la que no iba a despertar nunca. Los recuerdos se le amontonaban unos con otros: la noticia, su hija llorando, las escasas explicaciones sobre su muerte. Elycia llorando por las noches, hasta que se dormía, y la casa, vacía sin su presencia.

Habían pasado dos días, pero para Gracia solo habían transcurrido unos pocos segundos. O varios años, no lo sabía. Estaba en la cama, acostada, mirando al techo. Y de repente, toda la angustia que había guardado para sí desde que le dieran la noticia, salió al exterior. Los ojos anegados de lágrimas; el grito ahogado, cargado de angustia; y una sola palabra saliendo de sus labios.

-No.

No, no, no. Él no está muerto. Él no puede morir. Él no me ha dejado, no ha dejado a su hija, no ha dejado la vida. Volverá porque siempre vuelve, como volvió de la guerra. Llamará a la puerta, lo hará, de un momento a otro entrará por la puerta de casa con un ramo de flores y un regalo para Elycia y sonreirá. Se disculpará por haber tardado tanto, por la confusión de los militares. Porque Maes Hughes, su Maes, no podía haber muerto. No su marido. Su marido amaba la vida, la amaba a ella y amaba a su hija por encima de todo. Por eso no podía morir.

Y lloró. Lloró y esperó por su marido, por el hombre al que amaba, como había hecho siempre. Esperó porque tenía una fe ciega en él, y tenía que creer que volvería, que todo era un error, o se volvería loca.

Pero llegó el día del funeral y él no había regresado. Allí, de pie frente al ataúd abierto, Gracia contempló el rostro de su marido, pudo tocar su piel fría una vez más. Negando con la cabeza. La voz de su hija, en sus oídos, gritando para que no enterraran a su padre, o no podría volver a trabajar. Y ella, apretando su mano, negando con la cabeza.

_Porque Maes Hughes no podía estar muerto._

* * *

Un review, una sonrisa.


	2. Ira

Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. Las cinco etapas del duelo. El sufrimiento de Gracia puesto en palabras.

**

* * *

**

**Ira**

Habían pasado dos semanas, y Gracia aún no se acostumbraba a ver la sala vacía, el despacho siempre cerrado, la frialdad de su habitación y la soledad en la cama. Sabía que no se acostumbraría nunca, nunca dejaría de sentir la ausencia de su marido, ni dejaría de echar de menos su brazo rodeándole la cintura, posesivo, mientras dormían. No se acostumbraría nunca, porque él no debería estar muerto. ¡No debería!

Maes sólo era un investigador, los que morían eran los soldados que iban al frente¡no los investigadores! Entonces¿por qué él había muerto¿Por qué, entre todos, tenía que morir él? _Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria_, decía siempre. Pero no supo retirarse a tiempo, y perdió la batalla.

No era justo. No lo era. La había dejado sola, con su hija. Una niña que llamaba cada noche a su padre, y una mujer que lloraba cada noche a su marido.

Un día llamaron a la puerta, y al ir a abrir Gracia ni siquiera intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Menos cuando supo de quien se trataba.

-Buenas tardes, señora Hughes. Espero que no le moleste que haya venido a visitarla –Roy Mustang estaba delante de su puerta, de riguroso luto, con el peso de la pérdida escrito en la cara.

Gracia no dijo nada, simplemente se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a entrar. En silencio, la mujer preparó un poco de té y ambos fueron a sentarse a la cocina. Esperando, a ver quien de los dos sería el primero en hablar.

-Lo siento –dijo, finalmente, Roy. Y Gracia no estuvo segura de si se lo decía a ella o al recuerdo de Maes.- Lo siento tanto…

La cabeza de Roy, gacha, impedía a Gracia observar su expresión. Sabía que lo sentía, sabía que apreciaba a su marido, sabía que estaban juntos en esto… sabía que Maes había muerto por Mustang. Y eso, tampoco era justo.

-No es justo –murmuró. Roy alzó la cabeza.- No es justo. No, no lo es. Él no debería haber muerto –siguió murmurando. Delante suyo estaba el hombre por el que su marido había dado la vida. El que estaba detrás de todo, el que había arrastrado a su marido a aquella situación; el hombre que, en realidad, no debería estar ahí.

-…estar aquí.

Roy no alcanzó a escucharla a la primera, pero parecía como si Gracia hablase consigo misma más que con él.

-No deberías estar aquí. Tú no deberías estar aquí. Él es el que debería estar conmigo. ¡ÉL! –gritó de repente, levantando la mirada y enfrentándose a Roy. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; lágrimas de duelo, de angustia y de ira.- ¡Él no debería haber muerto¡No tenía por qué estar allí¡Lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por ti, siempre por ti¡Y no debería haber muerto¡NO DEBERÍA!

Había estallado. Toda la ira, la frustración, la desesperación; tantos sentimientos encerrados en el cuerpo de la mujer que por fin se liberaban. Se rebelaban contra la injusticia, contra la pérdida, contra el dolor, y se dirigían hacia la única persona con la que podía desahogarse: alguien que sentía la pérdida igual que ella, que sufría igual que ella.

-Siempre supe cómo era Maes, sabía a lo que atenerme cuando me casé con él –gritó Gracia, levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose hacia Roy, que también se alzó.- El hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por una causa mayor me hizo enamorarme aún más¡pero él no debería haber muerto¿Dónde estabas tú¡Él siempre ha estado allí cuando le has necesitado¿dónde estabas tú la única vez que te necesitó¡Él no debería haber muerto y lo sabes¿Por qué no estuviste a su lado¡Responde!

Conforme las palabras salían de su boca, desgarrando su garganta, Gracia descargaba su ira en el pecho de Roy. Mustang sólo callaba.

-¿Dónde, dónde estabas¿Por qué no le ayudaste¿Por qué no me lo devolviste? –ahora, Gracia lloraba amargamente sobre el pecho de Roy. Sólo quedaba en ella dolor, y un alma rota. Roy la abrazó, y lloró con ella.

-Perdóname. Lo siento, lo siento; perdóname. Sé que soy culpable, nunca debí involucrarle a él. No a él –ambos, de pie en medio del comedor, llorando por un alma perdida. Todo rastro de ira borrado del corazón de Gracia, que creía en las palabras de Mustang como un día hiciera su marido.- Perdóname.

Al final, solamente quedan el dolor y la culpabilidad.

* * *

Un review, una sonrisa. 


	3. Negociación

¿Y qué puedes hacer, para que te devuelvan la vida de la persona que amas? Nada.

**

* * *

**

**Negociación**

Gracia no creía en Dios, no lo había hecho nunca. De pequeña creía en sus padres, en que ellos podían arreglarlo todo, en que siempre la querrían. De niña, no le hacía falta ningún dios. Con el tiempo, empezó a tener fe en sus amigas también: creía en ellas, en su buena voluntad, en el hecho de que la apoyarían incluso en el aspecto más insignificante de su vida. Para ella, la fe en las personas era suficiente. Y entonces conoció a Maes. Depositó en él su amor y su fe. Creía en cada cosa que hacía su marido con la misma intensidad que él mismo. Confiaba en él, tenía plena fe en sus actos y decisiones. Creía en Maes.

Pero Maes se había ido, y ahora Gracia necesitaba un dios en el que creer. Y le daba igual qué dios fuera, mientras pudiese depositar en él su fe. Porque si no se perdería. Gracia necesitaba creer que Maes estaba en un lugar mejor. Ahora, por primera vez, Gracia creía en Dios. Depositó en dios sus esperanzas porque sabía que nadie le devolvería a su marido. Empezó a tener fe en la idea de dios para poder pedirle que cuidara de Maes, porque si no tenía la certeza de que había _algo más_ se moriría.

Negoció con su mente, convenciéndose de la existencia de dios, para poder creer que algún día volvería a ver a Hughes. Porque necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estaba esperándola, y que algún día podría volver su sonrisa vivaracha, sus ojos dorados y sentir el tacto de su piel. Aunque fuera en el cielo.

-_Por favor, dios, déjame creer que volveré a verle. _

* * *

Un review, una sonrisa.


	4. Depresión

El cuarto paso es el más difícil de superar. ¿Lo logrará Gracia?

**

* * *

**

**Depresión**

Gracia hacía días que ya no lloraba, ni gritaba, ni nada. Ya lo había hecho suficiente. No le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, ni tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando. Ahora lo hacía todo desde el silencio, esperando en vano que alguno de sus lamentos llegase al cielo y decidieran devolverle a su marido. Mientras tanto ella seguía allí, simplemente _estaba._ Porque mientras su espíritu seguía clamando al cielo, su cuerpo había llegado a su límite.

Se quedaba horas encerrada en el despacho de Maes, sentada en su silla, hecha un ovillo. Sin tocar nada, todo tal y como lo dejó él. Su madre se había llevado a Elycia unos días, dándole a ella el espacio necesario para desahogarse. Para sufrir sola. Para coger fuerzas y poder querer a su hija como se merecía. Por los dos.

Había pasado un mes. Gracia fingía siempre; fingía delante de Elycia, delante de su familia, delante de sus amigos, incluso delante del espejo. Pero, cuando llegaba la noche, dejaba de fingir. Y se encerraba en el estudio, a observar todo lo que su marido había dejado atrás. Las fotos de Elycia, repartidas por las estanterías repletas de libros. Una foto suya, encima del escritorio. Junto con una de su primera cita. Y una de cuando trajeron a Elycia a casa, después del parto. Si no miraba las fotos, miraba los libros. Siempre inexpresiva, sin sonreír, sin llorar. Sin tocar nada.

Libros sobre los militares, libros de literatura, guías para padres… demasiados recuerdos todos juntos en una estantería. Y pasadas unas horas, Gracia volvía a su habitación; se sentaba en la cama y miraba su lado del colchón. Hasta que llegaba la mañana, y se levantaba. Apenas habría dormido tres horas; pero en esas escasas horas de sueño, la imagen de su marido asesinado le perseguía.

Habían pasado tres meses. Gracia estaba más delgada, porque apenas comía; más pálida, porque apenas salía de casa; más demacrada, porque apenas dormía. Sin embargo, cada vez que se la veía con su hija, parecía como si la vida hubiese vuelto a ella. Sonreía de nuevo, sólo por Elycia, aunque fueran unas sonrisas opacadas por el sufrimiento.

La niña empezaba a aceptar la muerte de su padre, aunque cada cierto tiempo volvía a preguntar por él, por el lugar en el que estaba, por si podrían visitarle algún día. Hacía dibujos en los que la familia estaba nuevamente reunida, y Gracia los colgaba en la nevera. Ya casi no le cabían más.

El día en que Ed y Al fueron a visitarla, se dio verdadera cuenta de que, no solamente ella había perdido a su marido sino que su hija había perdido un padre. El ver a esos niños, delante de ella, pidiéndole perdón por causarle la muerte a Maes, le hizo entrar en razón. Esos jóvenes estaban así por la pérdida de su madre, por el abandono de su padre. Y ambos habían afrontado esa situación a su manera; quizás errónea, sí, pero sin dejar nunca de luchar. Eran unos niños que habían asumido responsabilidades adultas, y que ahora querían cargar con la muerte de Hughes en su conciencia. Eran unos niños que afrontaban las penalidades de la vida de frente, mientras que ella lo único que había hecho había sido huir. Después de tanto tiempo, Gracia volvió a llorar. Elycia había perdido a su padre, no iba a perderla a ella también.

El tiempo pasaba, y Gracia seguía sumida en la tristeza. Pero tendría que salir de ella.

-_Por Elycia. Por él._

* * *

Un review, una sonrisa.


	5. Aceptación

Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. El último paso hacia la felicidad.

**

* * *

**

**Aceptación**

Habían pasado seis meses. Gracia, poco a poco, estaba recuperando la sonrisa. Salía a la calle, jugaba con su hija; se la podía ver dando largos paseos por el centro de la ciudad, acompañada de la pequeña, parándose siempre en los mismos escaparates. Aquellos en los que había cámaras de fotos. Sin embargo, los ojos ya no se le llenaban de lágrimas al pensar en la afición de su marido. Ahora, de cara a esos escaparates, sonreía. Una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Algunas personas incluso juraban haberla oído reír.

Pero esto no significaba que hubiera olvidado a su marido, que el dolor no siguiera presente. Cada semana había flores nuevas en la tumba de Maes, cada mes una marca más en el calendario. Gracia llevaba la dolorosa cuenta de los días que pasaba sin él, sin saber si era una cuenta atrás hacia su próximo encuentro o una lucha contra la tristeza. Se la podía ver cada domingo, puntual, con un ramo de margaritas (las flores favoritas de Hughes) enfrente de su tumba. Depositaba las flores en el jarrón, retirando las antiguas, y se dedicaba a contarle a su marido cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese. Le hablaba de Elycia, sobre todo, pero también le decía lo mucho que le necesitaba, lo mucho que le quería. Las flores, siempre de un color distinto.

Al principio, salir de esa soledad auto-impuesta fue difícil. Gracia seguía sin acostumbrarse a la vida sin Hughes, pero poco a poco empezó a salir de su propia oscuridad para ver que el mundo seguía girando. Tenía una hija que la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, y una vida que retomar. Se volcaría en Elycia; era ya todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le quedaba de Maes.

Había pasado un año. Gracia sonreía, se alegraba, vivía de nuevo. Consiguió aceptar la muerte de su marido, hablar de él sin que la pena la consumiese. Pero nunca se acostumbró a la cama vacía, el despacho cerrado y a las nuevas fotos de sólo dos personas.

* * *

Bueno, aquí se acaba una historia que escribí sin proponérmelo, que he subido toda de golpe y que no tendrá continuación. Espero que os haya gustado n.n

Un review, una sonrisa.


End file.
